Two nights with Mac
by Paige Joy
Summary: Peyton and Mac pairing. Peyton gets upset after spending a night with Mac. Then she receives an unexpected phone call... Mentions of rape. Rated M, just to be safe. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CSI: NY.

_**A/N: **_Another math lesson well used LOL. A quick oneshot that I wrote during math today. This is my first Mac/Peyton pairing.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"That's the best night I've had in years, Mac."

"I'm glad." Mac smiled down at Peyton who was lay in his arms.

"We should do it again."

"Yes."

"Mac? Are you okay?" Peyton raised her head onto her hands so she could see Mac's face.

"Yes. It's just sine Claire -"

"Say no more, Mac. I'll just grab my things and go." Peyton went to slide out of the bed, but Mac held her waist.

"Stay."

"If your not ready, then -"

"Peyton. I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you. Just give e a little time to adjust."

Laying back down next to Mac, Peyton sighed and said, "I love you too, Mac."

Mac soothingly stroked Peyton's perfectly beautiful curls and kissed her forehead.

Peyton turned her head to look at the digital clock that was showing half past ten.

"Oh my God. I'm late for my shift."

"Shh, so am I honey."

"Shower." Peyton slipped her naked body into her gown and looked down at Mac. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." Mac too slipped his nude self from between the sheets and followed Peyton to the shower.

"Peyton?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good Mac."

"No your not. Come here." Mac pulled Peyton close as the hot water pounded down onto them. "Want to talk?"

"I just want to get to work, Mac."

"Alright, but after shift you can come back here and talk if you want."

Peyton nodded against Mac's chest. "I'd like that."

When the water turned cold, the pair cam out of the shower. Mac helped Peyton dry off before he did himself.

Once they were both dressed and ready for work, Mac grabbed his keys and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Ride with me?"

"What is the others find out?"

"I don't want us to be a secret anymore, Peyton."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready for this." Mac pulled Peyton close and placed a passionate kiss on Peyton's soft, tender.

Peyton kissed back and pulled herself even closer to Mac's just as their cells rang in their pockets.

"Taylor."

"Peyton."

Both answered at the same time.

"When are you coming in?"

"We're on our way Stella."

Peyton went quiet as Danny asked her why he could hear Mac in the background.

"You'll find out soon enough, Danny." Peyton closed her cell and looked at Mac who was having an intense conversation with Stella.

"Look, Stella, we will be there in ten minutes. We'll carry this on later." mac flipped his cell shut and embraced Peyton. "We've got a body on 45th. Sid's taken the van out, but Stella suspects we've got more DB's."

"Okay."

"Come on. Let's go." Mac held Peyton's hand until they reached the SUV.

The short drive was filled with laughter and enjoyment, on both parts.

***

After almost twelve hours of continuous work, both Mac and Peyton were ready to go home and relax.

When the couple arrived back at Mac's place, Peyton sat on the couch with her feet tucked under herself while Mac brewed tea.

"Mac?"

"Yes Peyton?" Mac came back into the living room and handed her a mug of tea.

"Thanks."

Taking a seat next to Peyton, Mac pulled her into his arms. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine Mac."

"You can tell me, Peyton." Mac brushed a lose strand of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

Peyton turned and buried her head into Mac's shoulder.

"Peyton?" Mac held Peyton close.

"Mac?" Peyton kept herself close to Mac as she thought about what to tell him.

"Yes?" Mac continued to hold her tight.

"Remember the case we had a few days ago? The one with the children."

"How could I forget? It hit us all pretty hard.

"Yes, but it takes me back to London. I was in a car accident with my sister and best friend. I was the only one that got out of the whole thing without a scratch." Peyton wiped her eyes before carrying on. "That was when I was seven. On this date. I've never been away from my family today."

"It's okay. You've got me. " Mac pulled her ever so closer as the tears started to casade once more.

"I know Mac. It's just so hard."

"Come on, let's head to bed." Mac carried Peyton in his arms to the master bedroom, but before he could put her down she lay a deep passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed back and eventually the kissing lead to gentle love making and then the pair fell asleep in each others arms. Knowing that they would be safe.

At least for a while...  


* * *

_**A/N: **_Great thanks for reading along and sending in reviews. I hope to hear your thoughts.  
Take care.  
Paige


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long to update. I wasn't too sure if I should carry on, but here it is. I've also been drowning under coursework and the school musical. My apologies.  
So, enjoy.**_

* * *

A loud bang awoke the pair early the next morning. It was dark out in the streets and the alarm clock flashed 3am.

"Mac?" Peyton whispered as she pulled herself ever closer (if that was at all possible) to her soul mate.

Mac held Peyton tight as another shrill scream sounded through the building. Mac tensed as he realised just how close the commotion was. "You okay, Peyton?"

Peyton remained silent as she listened to the silence around her. She held onto the blankets that were wrapped loosely around them and buried her head into Mac's shoulder as a second bang rang through the air.

Mac had now caught on and realised it was a gun shot. After being awoken so quick and to find a shivering Peyton, Mac was more worried about his lover than what was happening outside.

"Peyton, honey?"

"I'm good Mac." Peyton moved slightly, but she was still shaking.

A few minutes later Peyton's cell rang and he lost all her colour as she listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"_Peyton. You've been a bad girl. Now those closest to you will suffer."_ The line went silent and the tears start to rain down Peyton's cheeks. She knew that voice far too well. He was here. In New York. And there was nothing she could do to stop him. Peyton slowly closed her cell and threw it hard against the wall. She knew it wouldn't help matters, he would just find another to get hold of her. She just hoped that it wouldn't be through Mac.

"Shh. Peyton. I'm here." Mac had managed to hear the raspy voice that was speaking to his Peyton over the faint sirens.

Peyton just sat still as Mac attempted to embrace her. "He knows." It was barely a whisper.

"Who knows what, Peyton?"

Peyton remained silent once more. _'I can't tell him. I just can't. Who know what's he'll do to Mac if he knows..." _Deciding it would be safer to stay silent, Peyton just lent into Mac and pulled herself close. She felt safe with Mac. She knew Mac would never hurt her. But _he_ would. _He_ wasn't going to stop until Peyton was his with no-one to love and protect her.  


* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I have a week break coming up after Friday, so the next chapter will be up next week. Great thanks to those that are reading along. It's great to hear your thoughts and suggestions.  
Take care.  
Paige**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I know it's short, the next chapter wil be longer. Thanks for everyone who has continued to read along and send in your thoughts.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

Part Three

Three hours later and Peyton was sat on the couch cuddled up to Mac. She allowed the tears to flow as she struggled to keep her secret to herself. She didn't want to endanger Mac. Paul would stop at nothing. He destroyed her life in England, he'll do it again, this time in New York.

Mac held Peyton tight as she wept. He could tell she was holding something back from him. He could see it in her crystal blue eyes. He guessed it was something to do with the phone call she received not so long ago, mere minutes after the shooting.

"Peyton? How are you feeling?" Mac brushed a few stands of beautiful chocolate brown hair behind her ears.

"I'm uhm okay." Peyton stood and started to make a cup of coffee. She very rarely drank coffee as it gave her headaches. It never really was her cup of tea.

Mac came up behind Peyton and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Mac, please. If he finds out, he'll – " Peyton stopped in her tracks as she went to tell her lover about Paul.

"Who, Peyton? Who'll find out about us?" Mac face showed fear and worry for the woman in his arms.

"If I could tell you Mac. I would, I really would. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you tell me honey, I can protect you. Keep you safe from him."

"I can't risk it Mac. I love you too much."

"Peyton, I need to know your safe. I can't stand to lose you." Mac planted a soft kiss on Peyton's forehead and pulled her closer.  


* * *

_**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? Thanks for reading along. All thoughts and suggestions are most welcome, they're what keep me writing.  
Take care.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Three days later and Peyton was sat down in the autopsy room with her head against the small metal guerney. Her neighbour had occupied that table just half an hour ago. She hadn't told Mac yet, though she figured he'd probably know by now, what with the address.

"God damn him!" Peyton took all her temper out on the table and pushed it away with all she had.

Mac was stood outside the room and had been watching his lover for who knows how long. He watched her perform the autopsy on her friend. Watched as her anger bubbled and boiled as she kept everything to herself. As the guerney hit the coolers, Mac decided that now would be a good time to drag her away from work.

"Peyton?"

Peyton stayed quiet as she broke down. She slammed her fists against the coolers before turning 'round to Mac.

Seeing Peyton like this tore Mac's heart out. Mac walked straight up to his soul mate and pulled her into his arms.

"Mac, please, someone might – "

"I don't care about everyone else. Right now, you're the only one that I care about."

"I – I'm sorry."

"What for, honey?"

"I should have told you when he called me."

"Is this about the other morning?"

Peyton nodded as she couldn't find her voice.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Not here. Your office?"

"Of course." Mac kept one arm laced around Peyton's waist as they headed up to his office.

******

Paul pulled his coat up around his eyes as he continued to watch Peyton's every move from the office's opposite the lab. He cursed aloud when he watched Peyton round the corner arm in arm with Detective Taylor.

From where Paul was sat, he could only see the back offices and small autopsy room. Mac Taylor's office was at the front of the building. He didn't have enough time to move his position to watch her. Read her lips. All he knew, was that she had been in the main autopsy room all day, with her neighbour, and when he returned from his second 'visit' of the day, she had started to break down and then Taylor came to her rescue.

He would just have to sit tight and see what was brewing in her empty little head.

******

Peyton sat down on the couch with Mac and pulled herself close.

"Where do you want me to start."

"Where ever you want, honey."

"Okay … It all started in England. I was just 16 and it was the summer before I went to sixth form to start my courses. Paul Jesup had this _major_ crush on my all the way through my school life and as soon as I turned 16, he started sending my love notes, putting gifts on my locker or leaving them on my bedroom balcony. I didn't think much of it. I just went with the flow and smiled at him every time we passed in the street or corridor. I moved into my own place when I was 21, I'd just finished my university course and I was getting to move here to become a registered coroner. He moved into the apartment opposite mine. He ate at the same places, did his shopping at the same time and place as me. He did everything I did. I even caught him watching me through my bathroom window the one day when I was having a shower. That's when I decided that I'd move sooner than planned. But then, when I put up the 'For Sale' sign outside, the people I cared for started to disappear. My dad was found shot when he washed up on the shore of the Thames. My best friend was raped and beaten to death. And then there's my sister … she was raped, beaten, shot in the back and left for dead in my bedroom at my parent's house. She lived, but she's now in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. It's taken him almost eight years to find me, but now he has, he's already started killing everyone close to me. Jane was the first. Who knows who he's going to get next, I just hope to God that it isn't you or anyone else here." By the time Peyton had finished, she had broken down and Mac had scooped her up onto his lap and kissed away her tears as soon as she had finish talking.

"I have just one question, my love."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He sits at the table next to the window in the office café, opposite the morgue."

"The one in the blue suit?"

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Mac's shoulder.

"Just rest for now Peyton. We'll go home soon." _'I'll figure something out. I'm going to get this guy, not matter what it takes.'  


* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has continued to read along. All thoughts and suggestions are most welcome!  
Anyone have any thoughts as to what might happen next?  
Take care.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait I've been a little lost with how to drew this one to an end, but here it is.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

  
Chapter five

Later that week Mac rounded up a couple of the guys from the police station and got them to 'camp out' in the office blocks for the day and to watch for his signal when he went to collect Peyton at the end of the shift. That was when they were going to cuff Paul and bring him in for questioning.

The shift was long. There was only one case and as Peyton was once again the only coroner for the night, she was assigned the case, while Mac had to sit in his office and catch up with his paperwork while Stella and Lindsey solved the case. As it so happened, the case they started working on that night, seemed to be connected to the murder of Peyton's neighbour. Peyton was furious when she found out and after she had finished the autopsy, she spent the rest of the night in Mac's office with him helping him out with his paperwork.

Meanwhile, Mac's team across the road trailed Paul and watched his every move, just like he was with Peyton. When the end of the shift came and they saw Mac's single from his office window when Peyton had gone to grab something to eat with Stella from the break room, the guys cuffed him and brought him in, just like Mac had asked them to. But, on their way into the building, they bumped into Peyton who froze to the spot and starred Paul in the face for the first time since she left London. He hadn't changed a single bit. Paul's eyes followed Peyton as he was lead to the elevator which Mac had just stepped out of. He gave the officers strict instructions that they followed to the letter, before going to pull Peyton into an embrace.

"Why Mac?"

"I have to protect you Peyton."

"But I don't want to see you on one of my slabs in the morgue!" Peyton was upset and angry with Mac because he had brought Paul to the one place where she thought she could escape him, for he couldn't follow her to any of the crime scenes for he would be spotted, and she tended to use the smaller autopsy room with no window just so she didn't have the feeling that someone was watching her all the time.

"I won't honey."

"Mac, I've seen what this guy can do. He's been stalking me since I was barely an adult!" Tears started to cascade down Peyton's cheeks as her worry overpower her anger.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton. I should have discussed this with you before hand. I understand you didn't want to see him, but we needed to bring him in sooner or later and with him behind bars, you can live your life again. Maybe we could even get married, who knows?!"

Peyton pulled herself back into Mac's arms and asked, "Who's questioning him?"

"I was going to, but seeing the state your in over me getting involved, I'm going to get flack to do it and we could watch if you wanted."

"Now there's a twist; the stalked stalking the stalker." Peyton smiled slightly and nodded. "On the condition that you do not leave me side and you hold be tight, not letting me go, because, God help me if he gets his hands on you."

"I will do as you wish, my love. As long as you do the same, because I feel that if he gets his hands on you, then I might end up behind bars for killing the bastard." Mac held Peyton tight to him and lead her to the stairs.

The interrogation lasted several hours and when Flack had finished with him they were able to charge him for both first degree murders and they had sent a time to check out his apartment to see if they could get any evidence of his stalking Peyton.

After saying her goodbyes to the guys in the lab, Peyton went to collect her things from the morgue.

While Peyton was down in the morgue, Mac took the opportunity to go into the room which held the sick bastard that was hurting his soul mate and had been hurting her for most of her life.

Mac two two steps over to him, his face blazing with anger and pinned him against the wall. He had left his badge and gun out in his office so he wouldn't get too severly punished for his actions. He punched the guy twice in the face and kneed his manhood sending him to the floor. Then while he was down he kicked him in the stomach and made sure he wasn't getting up for a while.

Mac bent down and whispered in his ear, "Let that be a warning to you. If I find out you even think about my girl, I _will _kill you."

Mac left Paul bleeding on the floor and headed quickly to his office to grab his coat and meet Peyton at the front desk.

Peyton was already waiting for Mac when he arrived.

"Right let's go."

"My place or yours?"

"Yours, we haven't been there for a while."

The pair climbed into Mac's SUV as Mac pulled off Peyton noticed Mac's right hand.

"Mac, what did you do to your hand?"

"Let's just say I gave Paul a warning. Not that he's going to be bothering anyone again."

"Why's that?"

"They found the evidence we need to send him down for stalking you over here and in England. With that and the two first degree murder charges from us and whatever England charge him with, I'll be surprise if he doesn't get the death penalty."

Peyton just nodded when Mac had finished and stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at Peyton's place, she wasted no time in jumping Mac and leading him to the bed, where they made love until exhaustion overtook them near midday.

The End.  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read along and also to those whom have sent in their thoughts and suggestions. As always, I welcome all thoughts and suggestions as I value my readers opions.  
Great thanks once again to everyone.  
Take care.  
Paige**_


End file.
